Look What You Did Now
by Iikagen
Summary: When a girl from a different world teleports to Konoha to stop the ultimate evil from happening but what she doesnt expect is that she starts to fall for a certain someone.....
1. Pologue

Yo...here I am with a new fic...but don't worry I'll continue with my other story Why Me?... I'm just starting a new story cuz I'm bored and I just got the craziest idea...

And thats about all i can think about right now...not every character from each story will be in my story though...but I'll do the best i can...and i'm going to only use the main characters and maybe the odd secondary character if i like them...well thats pretty much it for now i guess...oh yeah and before i forget this story also has some original characters...you'll find out who they all are soon...

Oh and it is a yoai...there are straight couples though...

Disclaimer: I'll tell you who I own when we get there...but I dont own any of the mentioned above..well i do own Lady Sana but eh it matters not at the moment...

Prologue

"Get out of my way" said a young girl about ten years old.

"Can't you see we're busy fighting for the right to rule Kai(1) little girl, this is a grown up fight...go play with your dolls else where.." an older man said.

"I don't care what the hell your doing just get out of my way before i make you get out of my way" The young girl said to him forcefully.

"Kutabacchimae(2)" was his answer.

The young girl punched him hard sending the man flying into someone elses sword while she caught the man's sword and went on a killing spree, killing everyone there, or so we thought. She drops the blood covered sword with a loud CLANK and continued walking as though nothing happened.

"WAIT!"

The girl stopped turned around and stared blankly at the Ladys and Lords each land.

A middle aged women bowed and said "I am Lady Sana(3), you have single handedly defeited all these people, it is you who has the right to rule over all of Kai"

"I have no interest in ruling Kai" the young girl said coldly.

"It doesnt matter whether you want to or not, it has been descided and it is you who shall rule, we will have someone to better your combat skills, someone to show you how to be a proper young lady and so on" said Lady Sana.

"i already told you, i have no interest in ruling" the young girl said with a glare.

Lady Sana smirked.

"We'll just have to see about that, now wont we?"

"I will kill you if you dont stop bothering me dame(4) woman" Said the young glareing coldly.

"I'm sure you will"

Alrighty...i'll end it there...yeah i know its short but its the freaking prologue...and i can't think of anything else to add to the prologue...i just really want to move on to the main story...

(1)KaiMystery/wonder: its the name of the entire planet, they need to find a new leader appropriate for being in the power seat...the other lords and ladys dont have as much power as the ruler but their job is to keep the land there in charge of in check (obviously)...because one person cant do it all on their own..

(2)KutabacchimaeFuck you: i know it rather rude to say to a young girl but eh...it seemed like the right thing to put...

(3)Sana truth/reality: i gave her that name for a good reason

(4)Dame useless/no good/hopeless: its not a name you should call someone of her status but it fitted the little girls personality :p

well thats it for the prologue...dont worry i'll make..or atleast attempt to make the other chappies long...


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty a new chappie...what will happen now you ask? well anything can happen...i descide ha... well on a random note, i need to shave...on a positive note, i might move...on a negative note, my sister is a bitch...now moving on to bigger, better, importanter things...

I KNOW CAN START THE MAIN STORY!!!_ starts typing vigourously_

Disclaimer: i own what i own...they own what they own...you own what you own...

Chapter 1

Lady Suteki was sitting behind her desk writting vigourously.

An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said loud enough to be heard by the person on the other side of the door.

The person walks in and Lady Suteki looks up.

"What is it Seito(1)?"

"Lady Sana wishes to speak with you milady"

"Alright, send her in"

Seito nods and retrieves Lady Sana, bows and leaves.

"So what is it you want dame(2)?" Suteki asks Sana while relaxing im her chair.

"I see you still call me by that name" Sana said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Would you rather I call you Obaasan(3)?" Suteki responded smirking.

"I have not come here to talk about the nicknames you descided to give me" Sana said seriously.

"Then what brings you to my estate?Need my help doing something because you to incompatent to do it yourself?"

"Are you familiar with transporting yourself to alternate Universes?" Sana asked ignoring the previous comment.

"Somewhat...I've never done it mind you, but i read about it...I could probly do it succesfully...as we all know I have the ability to do the imposible"Suteki said smirking.

"Don't get to over confidant with yourself"

"I wont...but why do you ask?" Suteki asked.

"Juso (4) is up to no good...he escaped Eimen(5) Forest some how and attempting to through you out of power, he's transporting to alternate Universes and jumping through koro(6) in each Universe, you must do it also, find out what he's doing there and gather fallowers from there"Sana told her.

"You are aware that when doing major transportations like that have some side affects like temperary memory loss, changes in personality, right?"Suteki asked.

"Ah well as long is it's not serious...can't have anything bad happen to you now can we?"

Suteki roled her eyes.

'This should be interesting...' Suteki thought smirking.

"Well why wait until later? I shall transverse now!"

"WAIT!" But it was to late, Suteki already did a full transportation to an alternate universe.

Heh well i descided to end it there...Who will she meet first?

(1) Seito Star: just wait until later...

(2)DameUseless/no good/ hopeless: remember this?

(3)Obaasan Grandmother/ senior citizen

(4)Juso Curse: he's pretty much the evil dude of the hour...

(5)Eimen Eternal sleep/ death: it's one of the forests that surround the castle...there are 2 others...you'll find out their names later...the reason why its a surprise is because Suteki is the only one who can walk through the forests without anything happening to her.

(6)Korotime: when you transport to an alternate Universe you also transverse through time so you can go to any time/era but you barely have any control over it.

well ttyl...see you in the second chappie...


End file.
